


Crude

by spartanroses (babybrotherdean)



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/spartanroses
Summary: Kratos is under no illusions. He knows this journey is dangerous; has done his very best to instill this understanding in his son. Every battle they fight, every treacherous foe they face may yet be the one to cause their undoing, however hard he may work to prevent it. His boy has been in danger through every single step they take on this journey.Nothing, though- not one fight, not one trap, not one danger- had him on edge in quite the same way as Modi, son of Thor.





	Crude

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't totally sure how to tag this. Hm.
> 
> Modi's weird obsession with Atreus seriously rubbed me the wrong way, and I imagine Kratos has some similar feelings. Who wouldn't, when some creepy demigod was making bizarrely possessive comments about their son? Anyways, I wanted to write a little something about it. Not sure I'm totally satisfied with how it turned out, but... here it is?
> 
> Also, my first attempt at writing Atreus during his little rebellious phase. :O

_The boy is mine._

_I’ll take the little one._

The words drip poison where they echo in Kratos’ mind, even now that it seems an eternity has passed since they were spoken. Even now that their speaker is dead.

Kratos is under no illusions. He knows this journey is dangerous; has done his very best to instill this understanding in his son. Every battle they fight, every treacherous foe they face may yet be the one to cause their undoing, however hard he may work to prevent it. His boy has been in danger through every single step they take on this journey.

Nothing, though- not one fight, not one trap, not one danger- had him on edge in quite the same way as Modi, son of Thor.

Thinking of him now- a brutal demigod; not as physically imposing as his brother, but threatening in a different way entirely- Kratos’ jaw tightens. It had not been a long encounter, but every barb sticks with him; every taunt. Of course, he is no stranger to the arrogance of gods, and their particular aptitude for seeking out and exploiting any weakness an opponent might offer, but none of that had worked to soften the blow, seeing how quickly the words got to Atreus. How violently the boy had reacted, and how that very reaction had spurred Modi on even further.

Most disturbing to Kratos, though, had been the particular fixation Modi seemed to have on his boy.

The encounter has left him with an unpleasant taste in his mouth, and the feeling of grime on his skin. Even after everything that has happened since- the frantic return to Freya’s home, the digging up of his past, and the arduous trek through Helheim- the sensation lingers, leaving him with the insistent need to keep a close eye on Atreus. Even after watching the boy kill Modi with his own hands- after scolding him for it- he still feels unsettled.

The thought of what such a horrible god might have done with his son, given the opportunity to steal him away, has Kratos’ stomach rebelling violently. It makes him wish, against all reason, that he had been the one to end Modi’s miserable life.

Despite everything, the journey continues. Atreus’ sullen attitude lingers, and the heavy silence eventually grows too oppressive. They have a long path ahead of them to their next destination, and Kratos decides that he ought to break the silence. If only to settle his own mind.

“Boy.” It receives no response. Perhaps, at this point, he should not be surprised. He tries again. “Atreus.”

He receives an uncaring glance, and wonders, once again, if this arrogance is purely a side-effect of the boy’s newly-discovered godhood. “So he does speak.”

“Earlier.” Kratos chooses not to acknowledge the comment. “When we fought the sons of Thor. They spoke… crudely-”

“You already gave me this lecture.” Atreus is already looking away, eyes turned forward as if the landscape ahead is more interesting than anything his father could possibly have to say. Kratos tries not to let it affect him. “What was I supposed to do? ‘Close my heart to it’? Like you do?”

Kratos is silent. “I only wished to-”

“It’s not like it matters anymore.” Atreus looks at him once more, but his eyes are cold. Kratos is taken aback, once more, by how wildly he differs from the gentle, compassionate boy with whom he started this journey. “They’re dead. Nothing they said matters anymore.”

Something in his expression suggests otherwise, but Kratos does not break the silence that follows. He is left to stew in his own thoughts, working his jaw as he tries to erase the unsettling comments that still linger in his mind.

“Slimy sons of bitches, those two,” Mimir tells him, quietly. Perhaps he fears becoming the target of Atreus’ newly-minted silver tongue. “But the boy’s right. No trouble of ours anymore.”

The truth in the words does not settle Kratos’ mind. He does not respond, instead putting his focus on the task ahead as if he does not still hear Modi’s mocking laughter echoing in his memory.

Regardless of the consequences of Atreus’ rash actions, at least no son of Thor will ever lay hands on him. In that much, Kratos allows himself to take some comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> ...maybe the reason I'm not totally happy with this is because nothing actually got resolved, lol. Maybe I'll take another crack at it later a little further down the timeline when they'll be able to have an actual conversation without the sassiness ^^;
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
